This is War!
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: On a snowy day, Reid walks to work, thinking it will be a normal day. Little does he know he'll get caught in the middle of a furious battle between his coworkers!


**This is a gift for all you readers! Mid term exams are finally done, and what follows for me are sixteen days of pure NOTHING (and Christmas)! I'm pretty much stuck inside anyways. One would assume it's because of snow… But no! It snowed a few days ago, but now it's raining so hard! I was leaving school, using my poster board as an umbrella, and the wind caught it. I nearly ran into someone I was running so fast. That should be a sport: poster board concrete sailing. Anyways, this fic includes snow. Lots of snow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or snow. God owns snow.**

* * *

Another day at work… Reid walked at a leisurely pace to the front door of the building. A thin layer of snow crunched under his feet. The rest had been shoved to the side, creating two large mounds. He gripped the strap of his messenger bag, thinking about a case they might get. What would happen this time?

"REID! Watch out!" a voice called from his right.

The young genius turned and saw Prentiss. She was ducked low behind the snow mound. Just as he did, something cold and hard impacted with his head. The snowball exploded on contact, covering Reid with wet snow. He gasped, turning to his left. There stood Morgan, half hidden behind the other pile of snow. He had a grin on his face and a snowball in his hand. Beside him, Garcia and JJ stood, both armed with projectiles as well. There was a malicious gleam in their eyes. Reid took a step back.

"Uh guys…? AH!" They all tossed the snowball sat the young genius. He threw his arms up in front of him as protection.

"Reid! This way!" This time, Rossi's voice gave the suggestion.

Reid covered his head with his messenger bag just as Morgan and the girls had made another round to pelt him with. He ran over to Prentiss and Rossi, diving over the snow blockade. He pressed his back up against it, panting. To his surprise, Reid saw Hotch beside him in a similar position. He was making perfect snowballs and stacking them for use. Prentiss and Rossi fell next to Reid, protecting themselves from their enemy's onslaught.

"What is going on?" Reid cried, ducking his head as a snowball burst above him. Hotch grabbed two of the white balls, lobbing them at the others. A cry from Morgan told Reid that his superior had made a hit.

"Snowball fight, obviously," Rossi said breathlessly.

"How did it start?" Reid asked as Rossi gathered an armful of ammo. Prentiss rose with him, throwing the snowballs in quick succession. Garcia squealed from the other side.

Prentiss sat back down beside Reid, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Hotch and I met in the parking lot, so we were walking here together. Morgan was hiding, waiting to hit me, but it was like some kind of movie or show!"

"What do you mean?"

"She dropped her keys and ducked down to get them a second before the snowball hit," Hotch informed him.

"So Morgan hit _you_!" Reid gasped. Hotch nodded, a small smile on his face. He then straightened up and heaved several snowballs at once over to the others.

Rossi collapsed beside Reid, laughing. "It was great! I arrived just in time to see Hotch return fire! I quickly decided as this war broke out that I didn't want to be on the opposite side of him!" He gestured to Hotch. "That man has some arm!"

"Obviously, when Garcia came, she joined Morgan, and I accidentally hit JJ as she was passing, so she did too," Prentiss said, starting to make more snowballs.

"Oh," Reid stammered. "Should I help, then?"

"That would be much appreciated!" Rossi answered before getting a snowball to the face.

Reid grabbed a few, standing up. As he did so, Morgan threw two, getting Reid on the shoulder and chest. Reid nearly fell back, but he caught himself in time to chuck his ammo at Morgan. One fell short, but two of the others hit Morgan, and the fourth caught JJ in the stomach. Reid saw Garcia throw one right for him, and he quickly fell to the ground, covering his head with his hands.

"Okay, we all go up," Hotch commanded, taking several snowballs; the others following suit, "in three, two, ONE!"

The four of them rose up. It seemed like Morgan had the same idea. They all pulled back their arms, ready to fire. Seemingly simultaneously, every snowball went flying. Unfortunately, Director Strauss chose that time to exit the building to see where the hell her agents were. She was bombarded with snowballs from both sides. The agents behind the snow barricades drew back in horror. Director Strauss stood there, wet and annoyed. A silence filled the air as the unknown dared to happen.

"Inside!" she barked, and they obeyed. The younger agents fled to the warmth quickly, while only Rossi and Hotch remained. Strauss raised an eyebrow at them. "You too?"

The two men brushed themselves off, passing by the Director. Rossi gave her a playful wink as they did. She sighed, reentering the building.

**

* * *

**

**There you go: a little oneshot since I have tons of free time now. I hope you liked it! **

**It's just a little bit of the BAU shirking their duties. No worries, they didn't have a major/urgent case waiting. The fight wouldn't have lasted long anyways. They would've had to return to work **_**sometime**_**.**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
